


Soothing

by ichigoangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on a headcanon, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/pseuds/ichigoangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi enjoys having his hair played with as a way to relax after another busy and stressful day. Super fluffy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own personal headcanon that Levi finds having his hair played with to be incredibly soothing. c: I just had a mighty need to write this, basically.

As humanity’s strongest soldier, Corporal Levi had a lot of responsibility resting on his shoulders. While he was able to handle everything in stride, he often found himself rather tense by the end of the day. His days were full of stress and constant motion, up until the time he would eat dinner with his squad and typically spend the rest of the night in his office until he went to bed. 

In Levi’s living quarters, there was a large white couch that was nice and soft. Eren and Levi would often sit on the couch together, discussing the events of the day and just generally relaxing in each other’s company. Both of them were always exhausted by the time evening hit, and their conversations were quiet and full of weariness. One evening after dinner, Eren had taken notice of how tense Corporal always seemed to be all the time. 

“…Sir?” Eren said; he had an idea of how to soothe Levi a bit. When Eren was young, his mother would often set him in her lap and play with his hair when he was having a fit; it had proven to calm him down on countless occasions. 

“What?” Levi turned his head to make eye contact with Eren as he listened to whatever it was that Eren wanted. 

“Could you lay down for a bit? Here, on the couch.” Eren hesitated a bit; it was a rather odd request on his part. 

“And why exactly should I do that?” Levi replied. He was looking at Eren with his normal disinterested and almost disdainful expression. 

“Just trust me for a minute.”

“Fine.” Was all Levi said as he sighed and repositioned himself to be lying next to Eren. Eren tugged gently on Levi, guiding his head to rest on Eren’s lap. Levi didn’t protest although he didn’t seem particularly comfortable with the situation. Eren gently grabbed at a strand of Levi’s silky black hair and smoothed it between his fingers. After playing with little individual handfuls of hair, Eren ran his fingers through all of Levi’s hair. He twirled the longer strands around in his hand and just softly petted the shorter strands. Levi’s hair was surprisingly soft, Eren thought.

Eren had felt Levi loosen up and relax as soon as he had started playing with his hair. He looked down to find Levi’s eyes closed and he had a more peaceful expression on his face than Eren had ever seen with him. In his distraction he had ceased playing with Levi’s hair, and he saw one of Levi’s eyes open a bit. 

“Why’d you stop? I didn’t tell you to stop, did I. Keep going.” Levi said. Even while resting in Eren’s lap, he was still as serious as ever. Eren found it to be endearing, and resumed the movements of his hands throughout Levi’s hair. He could hear Levi exhale contentedly as he did so.

This went on quite a while; Levi lying still as Eren slowly worked his way through every strand of Levi’s hair. Levi ended up falling asleep at some point, and eventually Eren fell asleep, too. Levi was the first to wake up; it was pitch black outside when he did so. They had both been asleep for several hours, and Levi looked up at the clock on the wall to discover that it was roughly 2:30 in the morning. He shook Eren awake and told him to return to his own room, and Eren did so quickly, still half-asleep. 

After that evening, this became a common routine for the two of them. They would start out sitting next to each other on the couch and then at some point Eren would tug gently on Levi’s shoulder as a signal for him to lie down, resting his head in Eren’s lap. Once in a while, however, Levi would be the first to take action and simply lay down of his own accord. Either way, Eren would play with Levi’s hair until the both of them were dancing on the line between consciousness and unconsciousness. It seemed that Levi really did genuinely enjoy having his hair played with, and he had admitted to Eren that he found it incredible soothing. 

This soon became the event they looked forward to at the end of every busy, stressful day.


End file.
